


The World We Knew

by Dansedanserevolution



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Injury, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 10:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dansedanserevolution/pseuds/Dansedanserevolution
Summary: This life wasn't what either of them had planned on.Butch needed to escape his past, but how could he with his life played with like a puppet.Ivy found herself connected to a person she never wanted.Soulmate AU where you feel each other's pain.





	The World We Knew

"Ah Mr. DeLoria. I didn't think you'd show."

Butch stared at the monitors taking up a whole wall in the office. The man turned but Butch did not.

"Did you hear me, son?"

Son. The word left a taste of acid in Butch's mouth. "Lost track of time," he muttered.

A chuckle filled the room. "I assume you got what I asked for from the old woman. Else, you wouldn't be here."

When Butch offered no answer, the clicking of heels across the concrete floor made him shift uncomfortably. Not a lot scared him down here, except this man.

He finally met the hazel eyes that haunted his dreams, so unlike the crisp blue shared by him and his mother.

"You know I dislike to repeat myself." A twist of his lips into a sickening smile made Butch's stomach drop. "What would your father think?"

Butch's eyes flickered to the officer standing like a statue in the corner, staring ahead but ready to pounce at a moments notice. He met the man's gaze again. "I didn't get it," Butch murmured.

The man lifted two lithe fingers to his ear and leaned closer. "I'm sorry. Could you repeat that? I don't think I heard you correctly."

Butch sucked in a breath. His heart beat erratically, feeling like it would burst through his chest. He wondered if the other two men could hear it echo in the dead silent room. "I-I didn't get them.. Overseer."

The man lowered his fingers, sighing. He nodded, just barely, while turning to walk away. Officer O'Brien sprung alive, moving with large strides. "No, please!" Butch pleaded and backed away with his hands up as the brute powered toward him.

A quick snap and a pained cry filled the room. Butch cradled his left hand to his chest, looking down at thumb and index finger already starting to swell.

"Another, sir?"

"No, I think that will do." Butch watched the Overseer cross his arms and lean on the front of his oversized desk. "I hate doing this to you Butch, but you leave me no choice if you can't carry out the simplest of tasks. All you had to do was one thing."

"Shake down an old lady for her ration coupons? She didn't do nothin'!" Butch's voice was quaking from the pain he was enduring.

The Overseer clicked His tongue. "She talks too much." Butch huffed in disbelief causing the man's eyes to pierce into him. "Would you rather I take away  _your_ rations? What would your mother do without her weekly vodka gorge?"

" _You_ got her hooked on that shit," Butch spat.

"Residents are more compliant when you have them by the  _throat_." The venom in the Overseer's voice was not wasted on Butch. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, biting the inside of his cheek to hold his tongue then felt a large hand clasp  onto his shoulder. "Look at me Butch." He had no choice, lest he end up with more broken fingers. Butch never saw anything but contempt and remorse in those eyes. The man spoke quietly now; words that were just for Butch. "I entrusted your help, and the help of your friends, because I thought you could get the job done. Would you rather go back to the life you were living? A one-room apartment? Barely enough food to get you through the week?" Butch shook his head, his stomach twisting at the knowing smirk on the face of this disgusting excuse for a man, holding Butch's life and the life of his mother, in his hands. He had Butch by the throat, too. "I try to give you a good life. Just do what I tell you to. It's that simple. I'll give you until tomorrow night to finish the job." Butch nodded again and began to turn away to leave, but the Overseer's fingers dug into his shoulder. "Woah there," he chuckled, leaning in to whisper into Butch's ear. "Don't you have a hug for your gracious father?"

The word seared through Butch's brain, igniting his nerve endings, and making his legs shake. As Butch was engulfed in a tight embrace, he could only bring his one good hand up to rest on the man's back. The Overseer pulled away, seemingly satisfied from the revolting grin he was wearing. "Until tomorrow,  _son._ "

Butch retreated quickly, escaping the man's grasp on him for another day.

As if two broken fingers and threats on him and his mother couldn't get any worse, he just  _had_ to run into the most annoying person in the vault.

"Hi Butch!" His lip curled in displeasure at the overly cheery voice bouncing over to him. "I was just on my way home."

"That's nice, Amata."

Her wide smile fell when she saw him clutching his hand. "Oh my gosh! What happened?"

Movement in the door of the office he just left made him aware of the Overseer watching them and listening. Butch chose his words carefully. "Fight with the boys."

Amata was cradling his hand now, her fingers ghosting over his swollen ones. She bit her lip and looked up at him through her dark lashes. "I have a medkit in my room. I could.. be your nurse, if you wanted me to." Her eyes twinkled with something that made bile rise in his throat.

A glance into the Overseer's office revealed the man himself smirking at the young pair. Butch needed to get out of that place before he vomit painted the pristine floor.

He pulled his hand away too quickly from his half-sister, causing him to wince and her to frown.

"Night," he muttered, leaving as quickly as he could without actually running away.

If only Amata knew the truth. She'd be as sickened at their father's subtle insinuation to be a 'close family' as Butch was. If only anyone knew. It was the vault's best kept secret.

After walking for a minute, he stopped in an empty hallway and collapsed against the wall, finally breaking down. He took a breath and looked down at his arm, letting out a small cry.

His fingers were so swollen he couldn't even move them. O'Brien didn't just break them, he wanted to put Butch out of commission. His entire arm was shaking from the trauma.

Taking another deep breath to steady himself, he pushed off the wall and wiped his wet face. His feet carried him in the direction of the clinic. He was the doctor's best patient.

All the way there, Butch couldn't help but feel sorry for the person connected with him. If they were of age, he thought of all the pain they'd experienced already on account of him. If they still had yet to be bonded, he felt only pity.

* * *

Ivy didn't know why she felt disappointed. It's not like she wanted to be hurt. But turning eighteen this day and not yet feeling any pain from her soulmate made her sad. It was a link she desperately craved. To know there was someone out there made just for her. She hoped they weren't dead already. But a scratch or a bruised knee would suffice.

 

She went about her day; getting a tight hug from her dad and a huge yell of 'Happy birthday' from her best friend.

She and Amata were talking about their plans for that night when Mr. Brotch called the class to order.

"I'm not waiting for those three. Take out your pamphlets. Any questions, let me know."

_Those three_ Mr. Brotch was referring to were the Tunnel Snakes. They barely had shown up lately since school was done in a month. It wasn't like they were missing much. The schoolwork was done and now the students were preparing for their new jobs.

Ivy was studying her pamphlet on the hydroponics lab when a sharp crack spread through her nose, crying out from the sudden sensation. Her hand flew to her nose. She felt a warm liquid and pulled it away, the smeared red on her fingers glistening in the light.

The students murmured in shock. Amata and Mr. Brotch ran over to her side as pain blossomed around her left eye. She was sobbing now, trying to stop the gushing blood and nursing the side of her face.

She was helped up, three pairs of legs moving toward the exit when another blow hit her in her ribs, making her knees buckle. Mr. Brotch swooped her up in his arms, Amata close in tow, and rushed her to the clinic next door.

* * *

"This wasn't what I meant when I said I wanted to feel my soulmate's bond," Ivy sniffled.

Amata smiled and pulled the ice pack away from Ivy's face. "At least you know you have one. I still need to wait three more months."

"Trust me, this ain't worth it," Ivy motioned to her face.

The pair's laughter was cut short when the door to her dad's office opened and Butch DeLoria walked through. Ivy rolled her eyes as Amata sat up straighter and smoothed down her hair. She had no idea what would compel her friend to have a crush on a guy like that. He barely spoke and when he did it was mainly threats and curse words. He constantly had  _something_  broken and was always robbing and hurting people for the Overseer. Amata was delusional.

Butch wasted no time coming in, not sparing them glance.

"Butch. What do I owe the pleasure?" her dad asked.

"Just got roughed up with the guys again, Doc."

It irritated Ivy that he acted like she and Amata weren't even there.

"Let's take a look." Her dad didn't make them leave, just motioned for Butch to sit by his desk as he examined him.

Ivy leaned back on her hands and stared at the ceiling, counting the beige tiles there until they were done. She barely registered their conversation as background noise.

"I see. And here? It's sore?"

"Yeah. Probably be black tomorrow."

"Mhm. Anywhere else, Butch?"

"Yeah, Doc. My ribs. Ain't bad, just.. What?"

Ivy felt a hard nudge from her friend and frowned when she brought her head back up, ready to tell her off. But Amata was looking from Ivy to her dad and Butch, which made her look over, too.

Her dad was staring at her, face expressionless, and it made her immediately uneasy.

"What?"

"Come here please, Ivy."

She jumped down and made her way slowly to his desk.

"Ugh, what is it, Doc? I ain't got time for games. She ain't even becoming a doctor, so there ain't no point in her still learning shit."

Ivy didn't dare glance at Butch when she stood next to her dad for fear he'd draw his knife on her.

"Look at him." Her eyes grew wide when her dad calmly gestured to Butch. She shook her head quickly, but he held his hand out in Butch's direction.

Ivy took a deep breath then lifted her eyes slowly. Butch was slumped in the chair, jacket torn in a small spot. His hair was slightly out of sorts. His eyes looked tired and dark underneath. She noticed the area around his left eye had turned a soft purple and she furrowed her brow. She was about to turn to her dad when a droplet of blood dripped from his nose. He wiped it away quickly, smearing it lightly across his upper lip.

A creeping sensation began to build up her spine and she couldn't take her eyes away now. Too afraid to move or speak or even think.

Her dad's chair squeaked and she felt his fingers press into her side. She cried out and hugged her ribs at the same time Butch yelped and held his hand over his.

Their eyes locked finally and a jolt sparked through her. Butch sat up straight but remained expressionless.

Wanting to test one last thing, Ivy tenderly pressed her fingers to the spot around her eye. He sucked in a breath, bringing his hand up reflexively, but then stopping halfway. He stood up quickly and grabbed her chin, forcing her to face away as he examined the place she just touched. Her purple eye matched his.

He let her move her head enough to be able to look at him again. She wished she hadn't. She saw rage, confusion, disbelief, and.. want?

" _You_ ," he ground out, tightening his grip on her. It was strange to see him wince as he did so, confirming what was true.

She began trembling, afraid he was going to hurt her, but her dad gently placed his hand on Butch's arm, making him pull away.

Ivy rubbed her jaw, shrinking upon his intense gaze.

"I know this is a shock, to all of us, believe me.. But we can figure this out. You're surprisingly lucky to have found each other in the vault, what a rare blessing for soulmat-"

Butch's growl interrupted her dad and he left the office as swiftly as he came, leaving them all silent.

Amata rose from her seat. "How could you?"

"What?" Ivy didn't understand. It's not like she chose this.

Before anything more could be said, Amata followed Butch's lead and hurried out.

"Dad?" Ivy barely managed the word out as her body wracked with sobs. She was only still upright because her dad had his arms tightly around her, refusing to let her fall.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so I decided to redo this. I wasn't really happy with the other one and wanted to do something different. Butch is a lot darker in this one and, obviously, I made the overseer his father. Butch is sad in this :( Poor baby. He can't catch a break.


End file.
